Platonic or Not?
by einstein205
Summary: Hermoine's two best friends have both fallen for her. Complete summary within. Please remember this is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Reviews keep an author going!


Both of her best friends like Hermione, but who does she like?The Great War looms on the horizon. After a difficult Potions project, emotions arise between our stars. That's all I can tell without spoiling the plot. Please read and review, please, please.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, I wish I did, however J.K. Rowling does. That's life. Now without much further ado _Platonic or Not?_!**

Harry was lying on his bed in the Dursley abode, sifting through his memories of his last six magical years. A frown spread across his face as he remembered his sixth year. His previous year had been, for lack of a better phrase….living hell. He had dumped all of his anger and animosity onto Ron and Hermione's shoulders. He had fought with them, blown up at them, and often hid from the world in the seclusion of the boys' dormitory. At the end of the year banquet he had apologized to his best buds. Hermione had broken into joyous tears and nearly crushed his ribs with her bear hug, and Ron had made many clever comments, putting a smile on all three teenagers' faces.

Harry had had a boring summer, due to the growing threat of Lord Voldemort. He had been forced to stay at his aunt and uncle's house. It, however, had not been as unbearable as many summers had been. Thanks to constant letters inquiring about his condition from members of the order and his friends, his relatives had been forced to be somewhat nice to him.

September 1st arrived quickly for Harry. As he loaded his stuff into the Dursleys' new super-size SUV, it dawned on him that he would never have to do this again. He absorbed this for half of the ride and then dreamed of what he would do after school. He arrived at King's Cross Station before he even realized it. He left the presence of the Dursleys without a word. He boarded the train still in awe that he was leaving the life he once knew. He found Ron in the last compartment, snacking on some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. Ron's extreme growing rate had significantly slowed, and his hair had remained the same flaming red hue. He quickly joined him then inquired, "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, mate, she probably missed the train 'cause she was reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the millionth time," replied Ron. Both boys broke into laughter, so that they couldn't hear the compartment door open.

"I heard that Ron," said a voice. Hermione appeared in the doorway and both boys ceased laughing immediately. Ron's box of Every-Flavor beans hit the floor and Harry's Chocolate Frog leapt out of his hand. Hermione had become…undeniably beautiful. Her hair had grown less bushy and curlier. She had grown taller and skinnier. Today, she was wearing a flattering light blue blouse and jeans. "_Accio, Accio,_" she muttered as she retrieved the boys' sweets. "What?" she inquired as she sat down and saw the boys gawking faces.

"Oh…nothing," replied Harry quickly, closing his mouth.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" asked Ron tactlessly. Hermione rolled her eyes "Thanks Ron, I'm fine. And what do you mean?" she asked, looking down at herself. "What I look okay, right?" she said spinning around. The train gave a violent shudder and Hermione, off balance from spinning, fell down. Harry, quick to react, caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Whoa, you okay Hermione?" Harry inquired worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine. Nice catch Harry. Thanks." She sat down in the seat next to Ron.

"So, how has your summer been?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I missed you both. How has yours been?" said the girl.

"Dull," replied Ron.

"Boring," said Harry. Ron and Harry got into a heated debate over Quidditch and Hermione rolled her eyes and delved into her private copy of (guess what?) _Hogwarts: A History_. The rest of the ride passed uneventfully and the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. The trio left the Hogwarts Express and boarded the thestral-drawn carriages for the last time.

"Here we are, our final year, let's go," said Hermione. She put her arm around Harry's shoulder and, since she couldn't reach Ron's shoulder, around his back. All three grinned and walked into the Great Hall.


End file.
